Being Moony
by ediawe
Summary: Traduction d'une fic de A True Hufflepuff. Remus rêve, Sirius l'interrompt. Slash SB/RL


**Note de l'auteur:**

Note de l'auteur : Je vais écrire mon disclaimer sous forme d'haiku, parce que je suis d'humeur créative.  
Je vais vous le dire maintenant  
Je ne possède pas Harry Potter  
Ca me rend si triste.

Ma première fic au présent. Si c'est prétentieux, je suis vraiment désolée.

Note de la traductrice : Ma première fic traduite ! Ca faisait longtemps que je voulais me mettre à ma traduction et voilà, je me suis lancée !

J'ai laissé, la petite explication sur le mot Moony (le surnom de Remus) au début du texte mais ensuite, pour les besoins du jeu de mot, je suis revenue à son surnom français, Lunard.

Et je dédicace cette traduction à Svetlana Black qui a pris la peine hier de reviewer six de mes histoires ; ça m'a remonté le moral alors qu'il était bien bas.

***

Moony (moo-nee) :

1/Se rapportant ou suggérant la lune ou la lumière de la lune

2/Eclairé par la lune

3/Rêveur d'humeur ou de nature ; distrait.

Lunard est dans la lune.

C'est une vieille plaisanterie, utilisée à chaque fois que James, Peter ou Sirius le surprennent le regard perdu comme il en a l'habitude.

-Eh tout le monde, Lunard est dans la lune !

Et ils rient tous, Remus inclus.

Remus est en effet « rêveur d'humeur ou de nature » -il rêvasse énormément. Il rêve qu'il est brillamment intelligent, ou que le Seigneur des Anneaux est réel, ou qu'il n'est pas un loup-garou.

Mais surtout, Remus rêve de Sirius.

-Salut, Lunard de la lune.

Remus, légèrement surpris d'être interrompu dans sa rêverie, lève les yeux pour voir Sirius lui sourire. Il s'affale à côté de Remus, qui est assis contre un hêtre. Il n'y a qu'eux deux dehors dans le coin à cette heure du soir : il fait trop frais à l'extérieur pour la plupart des gens, mais Remus a un peu de température et apprécie l'air froid contre sa peau.

-A quoi tu penses ?

-Je me demandais, si je devenais un animagus, est-ce que je serais nécessairement un loup ? Et si je ne l'étais pas, est-ce que je pourrais me transformer en mon animal, quel qu'il soit, pendant la pleine lune ?

C'est un mensonge, il était en fait en train de penser à la langue de Sirius lui faisant des choses qui faisaient battre son cœur plus vite et rougir son visage d'une façon qui n'avait rien à voir avec sa fièvre.

-Hmmm…

Sirius fronce le nez alors qu'il se concentre. C'est l'une des choses que Remus aime le plus en lui : il prend tout ce qu'il dit sérieusement, peu importe le degré d'idiotie.

-Je dirais… non pour les deux.

En fait, Remus ne peut plus se souvenir de ce qu'il a dit en premier, alors il hoche juste la tête.

-D'autres problèmes que tu as besoin que je résolve ?

Il lui fait un sourire victorieux. Le cœur de Remus saute un battement.

-Pas pour le moment, Patmol, mais sois assuré que dès que j'en aurais besoin, j'accourrais directement à toi, oh Mon Héros.

-Espèce d'enfoiré sarcastique. (Sirius lui donne un petit coup.) Tu verras si j'essaye même de t'aider encore.

Et il lui tire la langue. Remus inspire brusquement à la vue de la langue rosée et pointue de Sirius. Il essaye de se distraire en insultant encore un peu Sirius.

-Oh non ! (Il porte sa main à son front en un geste dramatique.) Pauvre de moi ! Que vais-je faire sans mon gourou pour me guider à travers la vie ? Je serais perdu, noyé dans une mer de confusion !

Sirius lui lance un faux regard noir.

-Très bien, vous l'avez cherché monsieur !

Et il se jette brusquement sur Remus, lui chatouillant les côtes. Remus hoquète tout en gigotant et en se tortillant sous lui.

-Patmol ! Arrête ça- non, NON !

-Maintenant répète après moi. (Sirius ne s'arrête pas de le chatouiller alors qu'il parle.) Moi, Remus J. Lupin, déclare solennellement –tais-toi, Lunard (Remus est toujours en train de haleter, de crier et de rire) –déclare solennellement que Sirius Black est…

Mais ce qu'est Sirius Black, Remus craint d'être destiné à ne jamais le savoir, car Sirius s'arrête soudain et baisse les yeux vers Remus avec une expression légèrement choquée sur le visage. Remus cesse de rire mais continue d'haleter alors qu'il reste étendu piégé sous Sirius, se demandant pourquoi les chatouilles ont cessé. Et puis il comprend pourquoi.

Il est raidi contre la jambe de Sirius.

Une douzaine d'excuses traversent son esprit, aussi pathétiques les unes que les autres. Mais toutes les douze disparaissent quand Sirius se penche sur lui en fermant les yeux.

Et embrasse Remus.

Alors que Remus lui répond, il songe qu'embrasser Sirius est différent de ce qu'il a imaginé. Il n'y a pas de feux d'artifice, seulement du feu ; la chaleur augmente à l'intérieur de leurs deux bouches jusqu'à ce que Remus ne puisse plus concevoir qu'ils puissent continuer plus longtemps sans brûler.

Et Sirius fait preuve de beaucoup de retenu, beaucoup plus que Remus ne l'aurait pensé : assez doux, vraiment, tendre, explorant… Remus imagine vaguement la bouche de Sirius comme un explorateur audacieux et la sienne comme un territoire inconnu, une terre nouvelle à marquer, toute prête à être découverte….

-Lunard, murmure Sirius, se détachant à peine de Remus (assez pour laisser un peu de la chaleur s'échapper) mais sans ouvrir les yeux. Arrête d'être dans la lune. Reste sur terre. Avec moi.

Remus doit reconnaître que c'est l'une des meilleures suggestions de Sirius. Et il s'exécute.

***

Les critiques sont les bienvenues !


End file.
